


Magic Sandwich

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Meer-Kennedy, Silly, Willow - Freeform, btvs, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Magic Sandwich.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Willow/Faith, anger, written for thelastgoodname.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Sandwich

“Dude, you turned Kenny into a meerkat!”

Willow glares daggers at Faith, flips another dog-eared page and scans it desperately. “Only because someone thought it would be funny to-to mess with the magic sand.” 

Meer-Kennedy chitters and bobs on the desk between them. Faith chucks the creature under her chin. “Cute little critter. Maybe we could leave--”

“Faith, if I ever find out it was you who did the hoodoo with the voodoo sand…” 

Faith licks her lips and grins, “Y’know you’re hot when you’re angry.”

“Um.” Willow pauses, mouth open. 

Meer-Kennedy growls meaningfully.

“Threesome?” Faith suggests.

“Mmm-shut up Faith.”


End file.
